


Urge To Shoot Someone

by afteriwake



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Angry Don Eppes, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Car Accidents, Cars, Competent Colby Granger, Embarrassment, Gen, Guns, Missing Scene, five times fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Five times Don Eppes wanted to shoot someone.





	Urge To Shoot Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **dragonessasmith** , who asked for Numb3rs fic ages ago.

**Moment #1**

He looked at the man. Just looked at him. He was sure his jaw was hanging down and his eyes might have been bulging, but he couldn't do anything except stare incredulously at this man. "Sir, you do understand you're a target, don't you?"

The man had the audacity to roll his eyes. "Yes, Agent Eppes. I know that. And I don't particularly care for your tone of voice."

Don had a retort but he bit it back. "We can assign agents to protect--"

"I don't think I want the help of a government agency who can barely protect themselves."

He glared at the man and was reaching for his gun when Megan put her hand on his. Colby had been hurt trying to save this guy, and he threw it back in their faces? If Megan hadn't been firmly keeping his hand away from his gun Don would have saved the assassin the trouble of shooting this guy. Instead, he let Megan step in and try and talk to the man while he slipped into the background.

It was in the best interest of _everyone_ if he did that right now.

**Moment #2**

"Give it up!" Don yelled.

In response, a bullet zoomed past where he had ducked for cover. He swore under his breath, checking his gun one more time. He didn't want to shoot anyone; the guy had a hostage and this wasn't the time or place to engage in an all-out gunfight. But this guy...he took a kid hostage. A kid. And that made him the lowest piece of scum in Don's book.

"I can get him," Colby said. "I can sneak up behind him and disarm him."

Don thought about it for a moment and then nodded. If Colby said he could disarm the guy, he'd let him. As much as Don might want to shoot him...

There was a kid involved. And he wasn't about to risk shooting the kid by accident if he didn't have to.

**Moment #3**

He went to the range, went through all the steps and faced the target. He pulled the trigger, his mind picturing the same face each time.

Don wasn't a person to throw the word hate around very much. He knew how intense the feeling was, what it really meant, how it felt to hate and be hated. It wasn't something he used lightly.

As he squeezed off each shot, he thought about shooting the man who'd double-crossed them, who'd gotten good agents killed. Too bad he was dead...the self-inflicted gunshot he'd ended up left Don feeling unfulfilled with the outcome of the whole thing. This was one of those cases where he hated someone enough to want to kill them.

Instead, he was stuck with a sheet of paper instead of a warm-blooded, hated man to shoot.

It was probably better that way, but still. It didn't seem fulfilling enough.

**Moment #4**

David shook his head. "I'm sorry, Don. There's nothing..."

Don didn't wait to hear the rest. Blind fury coursed through him and right now he wanted to cause massive damage. They'd been so close! How could she slip away? "Do you have _anything_?"

"No. Don, we have no clue where she is." He saw the twitch in Don's hand and his eyes traveled to his gun. "Don..."

"I'm not going to shoot him," he said, taking his gun out of its holster and handing it to David. "As much as I might want to. I'm going to get some straight answers out of him, though, and we _will_ find her and bring her in."

As Don headed to interrogation, David closed his fingers around Don's gun and was glad he'd handed it to him. He would have hated to have to hurt Don to get it away from him before he went back into interrogation...

**Moment #5**

He stared at Charlie. "My car?"

"I'm sorry, Don. The sun was in my eyes and once it cleared..."

"Yeah, but my _car_? Charlie, you didn't just dent the bumper, you plowed into it! There could not _possibly_ have been that much sun!"

"It was a split second thing! I thought I was at the driveway but I'd overshot it."

Don could feel his pulse start racing and his face heat up. He had _never_ been this angry at Charlie, ever. Charlie had better be happy that he didn't have his gun because if he _had_ , he may have become an only brother at that point. Though Charlie would be dead and he'd be in jail...

The sensation of a set of keys being pressed into his palm broke him out of his murderous thoughts. "What?"

"I was saying, use my car while I get yours fixed."

Don blinked. "Charlie, your car is your baby."

"Just like your car is yours. I figure if you hurt it, I can't really yell at you. And besides, Amita can take me around if I beg hard enough."

A smile formed on Don's face almost against his will. "I don't think you'll need to beg too much."

"Well, while you use the car, I'll call the place Larry had fix up _his_ car and... I'll get it fixed, Don."

Don nodded slowly. "Okay." He watched his brother walk away and resolved to never tell him _exactly_ how angry he'd gotten. After all, he still had a car, and he had Charlie's car to use right now...so life wasn't all that bad.


End file.
